


Fantasy Endtimes fanfiction

by MalekiththeEternityKing



Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: F/M, Warhammer Fantasy End times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalekiththeEternityKing/pseuds/MalekiththeEternityKing
Summary: I just try to fix the End times for the Elves make the lore fit the characters rather then the setting.And secondly there won't be anything explicit or anything romantic. Characters will have relationships with other characters but it's not meant as a romance flick.... They make me cringe.
Relationships: Alarielle/Malekith, Malekith (WHF)/Original Female Character(s), Malekith/Morathi (WHF)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Now this will arill follow the same general route of the Endtimes Malekith will be the Eternity King.

Malekith

It had not been long since his return from the Chaos wastes, the winds of magic were the strongest he had felt since he had tried to unbind the great vortex. Malekith returned to Naagaroth to a rule that was held at sword point by his lady mother Morathi and his loyal Kouran Darkhand. The disloyal lords were all put down by Kouran and his mother while Malekith was stuck in the Chaos wastes.

Recently though just as Malekith had returned, Naagarond itself was besieged by a Chaos force led by Vaalkia the Bloody. Malekith and Morathi had squabbled about the situation of Naagaroth. He was pleased that she had kept the relm intact yet the watch towers had fallen and Chaos warbands were raping and pillaging accross Naagaroth. 

Morathi claimed to have slowed Chaos down yet the evidence was to the contrary. Be'lakor had besieged Har Ganeth yet Morathi forbade Kouran from assembling the mighty Naagarond host to aid in it's defense. Now the Hag Queen herself threatened civil war with Naagarond. Malekith wasn't worried about Hellbron, Har Ganeth could never stand against Naagarond but civil war while several large scale Chaos warband invasions would be disatrous.

After their squabble his mother withdrew her forces from Naagarond and returned to the Sorceresse's tower of Ghrond. Now he was in no mood for her games. He needed her forsight and her spell casters for the wars to come. So he decided his plan of action.

"Kouran" Malekith said. "Gather my guard and the Dread Knight. I want to leave by the morrow."

"At once Lord." Kouran walked toward the door as Malekith stopped him.

"No more than twenty-five hundred men. We are going to Ghrond." Kouran looked at him puzzled.

"Lord? The humans who worship the Dark Gods still number in hordes of next to fifty thousand. Are you sure Twenty-five hundred will be enough."

Malekith gave him a sharp look. "I do not mean to engage these hosts. I cannot leave Naagarond defenceless. I need to speak with the Lady Morathi."

Kouran looked to say something again but Malekith raised his arm in silence. "Go now. We have much to do tomorrow and I must rest."

Kouran bowed and departed. Malekith took off his helmet wincing in pain and discomfort. Slowly and steadily pulling off the other pieces of the armour of midnight before submerging himself in his ice water bath. The pain was numbing and he gritted his teeth over his lipless mouth. He took a silk cloth and slowly rubbed some cold water over his burnt shoulders and back. He punched the side of the tub in pain as he took his cloth and went to the next shoulder.

It had taken him centuries to learn the mental fortitude to take off his armour. He believed that being clean was more important then being comfortable. Het let no one help him either. There was a time his mother Morathi would help him and he soon discovered rumours that some of his slaves has started about him and his mother. With Morathi gone he needed no one to see him vulnerable. He was the Witch King. Son of Anerion the Defender. In truth he was an old man who spent several lifetimes incased in a coffin of armour in constant agony. Malekith clenched his teeth as he stood and rubbed a fresh towel against himself and noticed that his shoulder had begun bleeding from the rubbing of the towel. He cringed to himself and began putting his armour back on piece by piece.

When he was finished he sat in a chair overlooking his great city and fell asleep.

Malekith saw faces some he recognized otgers he did not there was Imrik of Caledor the man who killed his favorite dragon. He recognized Bel-Shaanar the man he poisoned. All the faces stared at him accusingly. They called him murderer and kin slayer.

"I am no Kin slayer! My father died with Caledor my half siblings died of natural causes." He screamed at them. Yet they did not relent. He saw Asuryan's fire the fire that cursed him, his father walked through and appeared unscathed. 

"Malekith. What have you done to my people?" Aenerion was proud Malekith remembered proud, strong and handsome this was an old man who wore his father's armour who looked saddened and grieved.  
"Amswer me Malekith, why did you betray everything I built?" "You cursed ME! You're quest for the sword of Khaine caused me this path." Malekith screamed.  
"Self pity? Oh my son I taught you better. You betrayed my people and the Chaos Gods grow stronger."

"Forgive me." Malekith felt tears rushing down his cheeks for the first time in as long he could remember.  
"I let my ambition for power blind me. I did not mean for things to happen as they did. Forgive me please let me join you here."

"I rejected you once. Your heart burned with the fire of Khaine. It still does." His father sighed. "I am dying my people are dying. They need someone who can unite them. Finubar is a good man but has no martial skill.  
Tyrion is like Aenerion but he has the same weakness.  
His brother is too weak. I need you Malekith. My people need you. Put aside this Witch King the "Avatar of Khaine." Khaine scoffs at you. Put your faith in me and I shall forgive you together we will save all Elvenkind." His father put a hand on his shoulder and carassed his cheek. "Walk through my fire and I will give you a second chance. If your heart is worth redemption you shall be the Phoenix King if it is still corrupt you will die. As will our people. Tell me my Son, can you be the man I want you to be?"

"Yes, yes father Asuryan willing I can be the man you wanted." He felt his armour melt as he stepped into the fire of Asuryan and screamed in agony only to wake up in his bed.

Malekith has had dreams before this was no dream he felt Asuryans touch on his cheek but rather then pain he felt life. Malekith needed to unite the Druchii.


	2. Malekith II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malekith heads to Ghrond

The preperations were nearly ready. Malekith would go to Ghrond to see the Lady Morathi. Kouran has assembled two thousand Black Guard halberds aided by five hundred Cold Knight cavalry. Malekith had sent word to Rakarth at Clar Karond to engage the Northmen near Hag Grief. He had hoped that Naagarond would be left alone for the time being; especially since Naagarond just repelled a large an invasion but Malekith could never be sure.

It wasn't until mid day when the force finally marched out of Naagarond and into the Chill Road. Malekith himself was riding Seraphon his black dragon. Every now and then he would notice his scouts riding back to the column. Malekith would not risk his army being caught unawares, he did not bring the men needed to crush a northmen advance. 

After several hours of march Malekith ordered the column to make camp. By the time Malekith had finished erecting his tent he noticed that Seraphon had made herself a nest on a ridge overlooking the camp. His body ached he wanted a bath to create one would be a waste of time. He would just wait until he was in Ghrond. In the meantime he would try to decide where the Norsemen would attack next. Malekith walked outside his tent and called for Kouran, who presented himslef shortly after bowing. 

"The Norsemen what do we know of their movements?" Malekith asked sternly not even to bother to look at Kouran.

"The horde that fell back from Naagarond splintered but most went south. Our scouts found some waywards. We are torturing them now to learn of their movements." Malekith blinked at that either this was an erratic decision or the leader had truly died. Malekith never assumed that the She-demon was the leader of the tribes. It made him happy to learn that the Norsemen were now killing eachother as much as his countrymen.

"Well Rakarth should manage to force them into a large confrontation regardless." Malekith paused. "Unless of course the horde has eaten itself already."

Kouran shook his head "I doubt we should ever have such good news." Kouran continued. "I do not mean to overstep Lord, but we should take the fight to them while they are leaderless." Malekith frowned Kouram was right the best time to defeat an opponent was while they were licking their wounds. It did not matter his realm needed to be stablelized first. Malekith couldn't risk an all out war with the Norsemen while Ghrond and Har Ganeth were at war with one another.

"Well we will have to wait, for now Kouran I wamt you to be sure that we march as soon as dawn awakes us. I shall not have us be tardy." Malekith waved his arm. Kouran quickly bowed and left. Malekith took a sip of water and went to sleep.

Malekith awoke to the sound of the snarl of Cold Ones, shouting and the rustling of wood. He stood and saw it was still dark out yet his army was breaking camp. Thinking it must have been too early Malekith wondered if the camp was under attack, until he noticed that dawn wasn't far off. Malekith ordered his soldiers to break his tent while he called for Seraphon the great beast would come as quick as she was able, regardless where she was. Soon Seraphon landed and Malekith mounted he told one of his leutenants to commence the march.

After nearly a weel of travel they had arrived to the tower of Ghrond. The sentries had refused entry to the scouts of Naagarond and that was to some concern for the Witch King. Some of his pfficers were wondering they should send for reinforcments from Naagarond to besiege the city but Malekith decided against it. He would simply walk up to the gate and demand to speak with his mother. As he walked away he heard the mutter of some of his men that Malekith should have killed Morathi years ago. 'She is still my mother.' Malekith thought, lately he had been getting dreams of his father and Asuryan if it was true and he was meant to rule Ulthuan he would need to forgive more often then not. He arrived at the large gate and noticed sentries were pointing repeater crossbows and reaper bolt throwers towards him.

"I am King Malekith of Naagaroth, I would see the Lady Morathi." Malekith bellowed. "Those who deny me entry shall be punished open these gates, and step aside." The gates opened but instead of allowing him entry a young woman walked towards him.

"Morathi bids you welcome Lord, she asks that you come inside it is cold this time of year. Of course I humbly regret informing you that your mem must remain outside." She gave his men a hateful glare. "Such soldiers are not meant for our fair city."

"Speak plain woman." Malekith spoke through clench teeth. "Why does my mother want me to go to her alone? I am not here to attack her." Malekith reached for her arm and grabbed her wrist.

The woman winced in pain and backed away sheepishly. "Forgive me Sire, I do not know these are my Lady's orders. Please if you would be so kind let me go and I shall take you to her." Malekith felt his blood rising but decided to calm down he let her go and she took several steps away from Malekith. 

"Again Lord. I meant no disrespect, if you would follow me." Malekith looked at the sentries and then at his men he wanted to refuse Morathi out of spite who was she to tell him what to do? He was her King yet her men welcomed him with weapons and some dullard who commanded him.

"Very well, take me to my mother woman, and do be sure that I will let her know of your insolence." The woman gulped and walked forward without ushering another word. She led him to the tower of Ghrond where they waited in the rookery. Malekith saw the statues of Aenerion and Morathi holding hands. Malekith assumed it must have been during their wedding. Morathi wasn't one to forget any detail of hos fathers face yet the statue seemed corrupted. Aenerion's eyes were black when the statues were made from marble, Morathi herself had moon stone for eyes to show the brown. Malekith wondered of his fathers rage for his late wife's death was so extreme that he had black eyes at the time.

Malekith saw a statue of himself while he was younger, his hair dropped to his shoulders and he did not wear the armour of midnight. Malekith touched his likeness's skin and reflected on what he had. Until he heard the door creak.

"Such a handsome man you were, my son. Welcome to Ghrond. Morathi walked towards him. Malekith tensed not sure how she would react but she simply hugged him and kissed his armoured cheek. "I hope you are well. You really ought to write more. Her smile was insidious yet genuine Malekith never knew if his mother would strike him or kiss him. She was volitile especially when Malekith had scorned her.

"I was a foolish man, who let ambition ruin him." Malekith sat himself down and Morathi did the same. "The Crone wants me to hand you to her."

"Of course she does. Tell her she is welcome to take me from here. I shall have her head adron one of the pretty spikes that surround the tower." Morathi frowned. "Enough games Malekith. Why are you here? Last time we spoke you cursed for me for kiling what was her name? And for allowing Naagaroth to decay." She scoffed. Pouring herself a goblet of wine and handing him one.

Malekith looked the wine and plaved the goblet back on the table. "Naagaroth is in decay, yet decay can be made whole again. I want you to come join me in Naagarond. We need to escape the Norsemen I must walk into the flame again." Morathi's eyes opened at that.

"The flame? You'll die." Malekith noticed Morathi hide her expression of fear as she turned. "No, I won't go with you. My place is here."

Malekith looked at the bottle of wine. "Bretonnian? I thought you liked Cothique wine?" Morathi smiled at that.

"Mhm a trader got ship wrecked from Borderleaux to Sartosa. What a tragedy." Morathi smiled again as she drank. "I heard some of those wines are to DIE for."

Malekith looked grabbed the bottle from her. "You raided a Bretonnian trading vessel?"

Morathi shook her head. "A gift of slaves from some suitor I can't remember his name, 'a gift of my love and fidelity' I believe it said." Malekith glared at her. "Oh don't worry I simply took his gifts because I assumed his gifts were for the love of his Queen." 

Malekith looked away and towards the window. "That girl you sent to speak with me, who was she? Oh and when I my scouts tell your men to allow us passage it isn't meant as an offer.'

"Oh her, one of my acolytes her name is Dreila. You'd like her she's pretty, quick-witted. As for your men forgive me my son, which of my soldiers ignored you. I shall have him burned alive." Malekith frowned.

Malekith felt uneasy. "How should I know I was near the emd of the column when the news was brought to me." Malekith stroked his mothers cheek. "I am not offering you to come with me either.' His eyes hard as steel.

"You know I love making you happy my son, if that is what you wish then so be it. To Naagarond then what?"

Malekith looked at her puzzled. "You have the gift of forsight what do you see in my future?"

Morathi's face shrunk. "You fate is uncertain to me, something prevents me from seeing. Stay with me Malekith. My tower is quite comfortable, even for a King of your stature."

Malekith sighed, "worry not I shan't leave without a bath. Though I still need to go to Naagarond and discuss with the Dreadlords of the Norsemen problem.

"Would you like me to join you? Your body is burnt and likely meeds some tending." Morathi asked.

"Perhaps. Tell your Dreila to allow my men entry.  
We shall leave after tomorrow." Malekith sighed.

"As you wish, my King." And with that his mother stood and left the hall. Leaving Malekith to look at the statues of his father and mother.


	3. The Seafarer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Eltharion's failure to rescue the ever child along with several daemonic incursions in Ulthuan Finubar's rule is wading.

Finubar shook his head, doing his very best not to shed a tear in front of his vassals. "You are certain."

"Without a doubt, highness Eltharion has fallen as well. The foul servant of Negash slew him, the one who has the Everchild." Teclis replied. Finubar turned away pulling his helmet of his head, he tossed it aside and a loud crashing of metal against stone followed. "Perhaps highness we should send more men to attempt a rescue, my Loremasters assure me she yet lives." 

"Who? Who can I send?" Finubar gasped incredioulously. "Eltharion is dead Tyrion fights the damned legions of Chaos. No, I should have gone myself; she was my daughter." Teclis nodded and backed away. "I should go to the forrests of Avelorn. The Everqueen will want to know that her heir is dead." Finubar ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath.

"There is more news Sire." Teclis spoke Finubar meerly looked at him 'it can't be worst than what has been said' Finubar thought. "Tyrion has re-organized the hosts of Lothern and Cothique to attack the Demon host. Imrik remains in his self imposed exile in Caledor. Imrik states that until Tyrion relinquishes the title of Master of War he will not return."

Finubar no longer cared. He disliked Tyrion, Alarielle loved him and not hinself, he called himself Aenerion reborn. Finubar could never disregard him because regardless what Tyrion claimed he typically could do whatever he boasted. Imrik on the other habd was an enigma Finubar wanted Imrik to learn to lead and follow in his footsteps along with the ancestry of his namesake but his wrath was unmatched. 

Finally Finubar spoke. "Tell the Prince of Caledor that the Phoenix King invites him to talk on the balconies overlooking the Gates of Lothern. What else?"

"Our spies in the Druchii camps suggest that Civil war between Har Ganeth and Ghrond is very likely. The Witch King has returned and broken the Northmen assault upon Naagarond." Teclis responded. Finubar blinked twice. "Across the Great Ocean the Human Kingdom of Kislev is under assault by the armies of the bringer of the End times." Finubar finished.

Finubar frowned. "If the Witch King has returned surely his realm will become a problem yet again. I want a blockade on Karond Kar until we have dealt with this demon incursion. The humans shall have to stand on their own against the Chaos hordes yet again." Finubar stood. "If that is all make the preperations Teclis, I will leave for Avelorn tomorrow."

Teclis stood forward. "We've heard little of Avelorn or the Everqueen, my Loremasters cannot spot her. It as if she is in hiding or not in Ulthuan."

"Perhaps she knows of our daughters fate." Finubar spoke with as much courtesy a greiving man could muster. "So be it, Teclis shall you sup with me tonight?"

"If your highness wills it." Teclis answered.  
"Oh, I do. Come now." Finubar stood and walked towards the great doors of the throne room. Finubar needed to think of something anything but his daughter but he failed at that. 'Just as you failed as a father, you swore to keep her safe.' His stomach was churning his sat down at a banquet table and ordered the room shall be emptied apart from himself and Teclis. "Teclis my dear Teclis, these are dark times indeed. I look to Asuryan to give me asnwers yet he says nothing. What would a leader do? What should a Phoenix King do? What would the King of the Gods do?" Teclis shrugged and pulled off a piece of bread. Finubar took a sip of wine and thought for a minute.

"You are the chosen of Lilleith, are you not? Finubar asked pointedly.

"I believe so, she gives me visions." Teclis answered frowning at the Phoenix King's question. "Would you like me to look for the future of the Princess?"

"No, that ship has sailed I must make my peace with it. I would like for you to help me commune with Asuryan. I need his help." Finubar drank his cup and filled his cup again. "I would give my life to Asuryan and the Asur I need to know how to proceed."

Teclis had told him he would reflect and try to soeak to Lileith about it. Yet Finubar knew he was grasping at straws Asuryan didn't want to talk to him. Finubar was a failure. He had spent his youth venturing the seas and the Old world. He wished he had learned a trick something, knowledge maybe. Finubar's self doubt had been eating at him the whole evening sleep was hard to come by until eventually he fell asleep.

He saw the blue flame of Asuryan it's fire was dimming as if it were being surpressed. 'Asuryan is dying.' Thought Finubar. 'He rules as I do, dying outside while his subjects failed.'

"Father of us all, I Finubar is yours to command, help me as you helped Aenerion those thousands of years ago. Please." Finubar heard himself beg.

"Finubar the Seafarer, this is no ordinary time. Even your predecessor Aenerion and all the great Kings who followed should be strained by the coming tide of evil." 

Finubar felt his tone, it was grieving as Finubar was grieving. "Help me Lord, together we can stop this."

"I am sorry Finubar, this is a mantle that you cannot bear. Your grief for your wife's daughter is only going to lead to failure." Finubar was startled.

"Yes, I grieve for my daughter as well but I must lead my people." 

"Prince Tyrion of Cothique's daughter." Finubar slumped at the news. He wanted to feel anger or jealousy yet all he felt was pain. "There is only one of you who can lead you through these times."

"Who?" Asked Finubar every ounce of strength had left him. "Tyrion? The man has no grasp to rule anything. He can win a battle but he could never rule a people."

"Malekith Son of Aenerion, he can and must unite the Elves against the coming darkness." Malekith? The kin slayer surely this was some fever dream? A jest perhaps?

"Lord he openly mocks you, worships Khaine your evil brother. I do not understand."

"He has sinned a great many. In his soul is the Son of Anerion. I cursed him long ago, he had a taint and darkness in his heart. The time for this rivalry of hatred is over. To save all of you I must forgive my wayward son. It is time for you to rest Finubar you have done well."

Finubar awoke with a burning sensation in his chest he tried to stand but his legs gave out. Finubar felt his life force drain as if someone was killing him from afar but all he felt was the fire of Asuryan pulling him inwards.


	4. Malekith III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After several skirmishes between the Druchii and Chaos forces. The Witch King ia forced to give open battle.

The blizzard was causing some of the most hardened Druchii to complain of the weather. Malekith's forces were bolstered by the legions of Ghrond which brought the bunber up to nearly eight thousand spears, three thousand darkshards, three thousand Cold one Knights and twenty-five hundred of Malekith's Black Guard. He knew however the Chaos force that had been hounding him since he had departed from Ghrond must have numbered nearly thirty-thousand. To engage such a force he would need to ensue a perfect strategy outnumbered and cut off from Naagarond in the snow was unfortunate. Morathi pleaded that they should return to Ghrond and repel a siege. Malekith hated being besieged. Some sieges could last weeks by then more Chaos forces would arrive. No, amy stand he would make would be on a plain. 

Malekith chose a good position open field flaked by light forests. He placed his spears in the back of the plains nearly touching the outskirts of the forest, in the front he placed his missile infantry, the Knights hidden in the forest and his Guard in the back as a reserve force. Morathi had her coven of Sorceresses on Dark Pegasus's flying overhead. Malekith himself would swoop down on Seraphon wherever the battle seemed to go poorest.

Unfortunately the blizzard prevented his soldiers from seeing much. Malekith had told Morathi to use her sorcery to remove the snow. However she insisted that waoting for the perfect opertunity was better. Relenting Malekith now flew upon Seraphon looking for the Chaos warband's camp. If his men could see little on the battlefield it only made sense that the Chaos warriors were struggling as well.

After several hours of flight Malekith landed Seraphon and decided to dispatch some scouts to lure the Chaos force into open battle. It wasn't until morning when the scouts returned saying that the Chaos force was 2 hours do North. Malekith sent Morathi and her coven to harrass the Chaos forces to force them to come south into the battlefield of his choice. Malekith called for Seraphon and mounted. He gave command of his ground forces to Kouran. Ordering explictely not to semd in the Black Guard unless absolutely nescessary. Malekith was loathe to lose the only troops loyal to him. The forces that flew Ghronds banners were loyal to his mother not him.

The signal came by seeing the blizzard snows dispate revealing a large force of Chaos troops dping their best to hide from magical strikes. The Chaos forces turn to rush the Druchii lines. Crossbow bolt volleys were shot into the Chaos lines. With so many charging targets it was evident that focused fire was a non factor. After several volleys the Darkshards slid behind the protection of their Spear counterparts. The sound of metal upon metal cracked everywhere. Malekith summoned the winds of magic and released a magical blast into the heart of the Chaos lines. Unlike the Norsemen these foul God worshippers did not relent they would soon hack and cut their way through the spears Malekith noticed. He needed to act he spied for their leader but saw none. Seraphon breathed a large cloud of noxious gas that killed dozens of the foul warriors where they stood. Malekith was relunctant to land Seraphon in an obvious death trap. Instead he decided to unleash another bolt of magic before he could do so a bolt of lightening struck him and he was falling off his dragon. Seraphon semsing Malekith's danger chased after him catching him in her louth and dropping him unto the ground. 

"Go Seraphon I shall call upon you later." The dragon looked down at him and twisted its head with a whining sound it flew overhead. Malekith looked to see who had fired the lightening at him and saw a Chaos sorcerer followed by a greater demon of Khorn he knew this one it was Skarbrand. They needed to die if his army would be successful however ge needed to get to them first. Several Chaos warriors had tried to cut him down yet he slew them with hardly any notice. One managed to hack past Destroyer his blade but it was stopped by the Armour of Midnight. Using the circlet he concentrated as hard as he could and saw the Chaos Sorcerer light himself on fire, Skarbrand cleaved the sorcerers head as he was miscasting his spell. Malekith looked to the sky and saw that crossbow bolts were falling towards the Chaos lines to shield himself he raised his spell shield hearing the sound of metal and metal again.

The darkness of Khaine was ever there with the mounting smell of blood and metal. Malekith had to concentrate on why he fought to evade it's deadly influences in his vision he promised to his father he would abandon Khaine and serve Asuryan. Another foolish Chaos warrior took a swing at him with a greatsword this was no ordinary Chaos warrior it was a champion of Khorne. Malekith side swipped his brutish attack and cast a spell to cause the warrior to fall over in pain. Cutting his head off Malekith moved on to his next enemy he had quickly cut off his arm and was about to stab his stomach when suddely something struck him hard and he was sent flying. He felt part of his bones break. Cursing Malekith stood and saw that Skarbrand had presented himself.

The Greater demon roared. "Kinslayer, betrayer, traitor, you dishonour everything by staying alive." The Demon charged and Malekith clumsily rolled out of the way. "Yours is a head that Khorne very much covets I shall grant him this boon myself." Malekith stood using part of Skarbrands life force to heal his broken bones. 

"Was that supposed to hurt Kinslayer? My lord blesses me with toleramce to magic." The demon snorted in gutteral laughter. Malekith brushed his fingers on Destroyer.

"The magic no. However I have heard a dragons bite is infinately more painful." Seraphon had sprung up behind Skarbrand and bitten his arm until he dropped his mighty axe and fell on his knees. Malekith lunged and struck destroyer across the throat of the Greater demon. As it lay dying it cursed Malekith's name again and finally stopped speaking. Mounting on Seraphon Malekith flew to where Kouran was observing the battlefield. 

"Lord I sent five hundred Black Guard to relieve you from the demon, yet you defeated him by yourself. You truly are the emboidement of Aenerion."

"Aenerion killed four on his own his legend will always surpass my own. Order the Dread Knights to pincer and chase down this rabble, and put and end to this warband once and for all."

"At once sire." With their leader dead and completely surrounded the Chaos warrios did their best to cut free and flee yet most were killed where they stood.

The following day Malekith ordered a hastened march towards Naagarond lest they be caught in an unfavorable battle again.


	5. Malekith IV

With the sighting of the Har Ganeth banners closing into Naagarond by way of the Chill Road, the last of his vassals were approaching Naagarond. Malekith knew his challenge now was to re-organize these squabbling Lordlings into a cohesive fighting force. The mad khanite worshippers from Har Ganeth all wanted to tear his Lady mother in two. He wasn't sure which of the armies would kill eachother before they had even reached their destination. 

The Prince Teclis had been speaking with Malekith by way of letters. Malekith would give Teclis information and Teclis would reply in-kind. According to Teclis his God Lilaeth had told him that Asuryan would choose Malekith as the next Phoenix King. The truth was Malekith felt foolish, he never trusted the Gods yet now he put his faith entirely on the one who cursed him. It felt queer and it bewildered Malekith how he fell into such a mess. In over five thousand years faith in himself had succeed little perhaps faith in Asuryan would work. 

The great doors of his observatory had opened and Kouran along with Morathi had entered. Morathi sat herself down pouring herself some wine while Kouran handed Malekith a scroll. Reading the scroll.

"Fourty-thousand, nearly a third of which come from mine own demense." Malekith scoffed. "The damnable Crone brings two thousand men." Tossing the scroll to the floor. Morathi spoke.

"I told you years ago, we should have had her killed. That ugly whore she tries to make herself your second. My son, let me pull out her eyes." Morathi's eyes were as deadly as her words. 

"Not yet, her swords will come in handy." Malekith was impassive looking to Kouran. "Have all the Drachau lords gathered downstairs? I am not known for my patience."

"Yes, highness they await your lesiure." Morathi stood and Malekith put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Mother you shall await me here." Malekith said shaking his head. She looked to him as if he had struck her.

"Excuse me?" Morathi retorted. Malekith glared at her.

"The Crone will take your head off the second you cross eachothers paths." Malekith did not wait for her response, he walked put of his observatory and ordered Kouran to leave some men to make sure she did not leave. The Black Tower of Naagarond was large and the stairs were certainly a tiresome walk but eventually he came upon the great hall.

"Welcome all, I hope Naagarond has been accommidating. The hour is nigh and it's time to return to Ulthuan." Malekith made a fist and slapped a goblet of wine off to the side. "I have a traitor in the midst of Ulthuan. The Seafarer is dead, and the next Phoenix King will be decided shortly." 

Malus Darkblade the Lord of Hag Graef stood. "And? Why should we trouble ourselves? The damnable Northmen have been invading our lands with impunity, and you think to send our best wishes to the next King of Ulthuan." The scion of Hag Graef sat and drank more wine. Malekith needed to cool his temper. 

"I shall be the next Phoenix King." Malekith growled. "It's time we returned with sword in hand and take what is ours." Malekith needed them to believe for now if only he could get to Caledor and reach Imrik and Teclis, so he could put the mystery to rest he would either die or be King. That was his goal for the last five thousand years it was time that it would end soon one way or the other. "The realms are in shambles in Ulthuan as well as Naagaroth, however together we shall be ready and the Asur will be none the wiser."

"What of your bitch mother?" Hellbrone stated. "I long to see her blood drain from her corpse. Morathi is a traitor to your rule, I have every right to take her life." She walked over to Malekith with the tone of an equal.  
Malekith had lost his patience.

"Morathi is not yours to kill she remains at Ghrond." Malekith lied.

"Liar." Hellbrone sneered.

"You will obey me, Crone. Your father was a good friend and for his sake I forgive this insolence, but you will sit and you will smile or I shall have your head."

The Shadowblade and Dreadbringer stood to defend their Khanite Priestess causing Kouran and several of the Blackguard to leap with their halberds in hand. Malekith placed his hand on Destroyer and faced Hellbrone with a chilling glare. Hellbrone looked Malekith's feet then his head turning around she sat herself down slamming a dagger into the table. 

"Where was I? I plan to divide out forces in three army groupes. I shall lead Army group A, we shall besiege Arnheim then move to Caledor, from Caledor to Lothern. Group B under the command of Rakarth shall rebuild Anlec and prepare to take the Phoenix gate after Lothern has capitulated." Malekith slowed. "Malus Darkblade shall lead army group B you shall besiege Tor Anroc and then attack the Phoenix gate once again awaiting my results in Lothern."

"You'll never be able to attack Caledor those mountains are impregnable." Rakarth the Lord of Clar Karond spoke. Perhaps we should all attack Tor Anroc then convirge to our different positions.

"Caledor's strength is a concern yet I do not plan to invade the palace of the Dragontamer. Simply march from west to Lothern the mountainous region gives us an advantage."

"How?" Asked Malus Darkblade.

"By the time they know we've invaded we can set up ambushes on several chokepoints." Malekith said pointing at the map of Ulthuan. "What do you think?"

"After the Eagle Gate falls should I invade Ellyrion?" Asked Rakarth.

"After the Eagle's gate falls perhaps I was thinking we should link our forces together but first Lord we need victory. I shan't think we should cook our game until it is hunted." Rakarth nodded in agreement. "Any other questions?"

"What shall we do with our own holdings?" Asked Hellbron.

"The Chaos forces are growing in numbers by the day, with the watch towers fallen I suggest we should free the slaves and allow them to slow down our enemies while we gather our black arks and head south."

"Those slaves should be used to quench our Lords thirst of blood." Screamed Hellbron other Lords were shouting in agreement. "Have you gone soft Witch King? Your cowardice displeases Khaine."

"Your insolences not only displeases me, it infuriates me. You are welcomed to leave Hellbron and when I wear the mantle of the Phoenix crown I shall return North and empty your own body in your cauldron."

"Tis' your second threat Lord of Naagarothe. Yet I am not afraid." The Crone sneered.

Malekith simply nodded to Kouran and Tullaris Headbringers head fell from his shoulders. Kouran picked up the lifeless head and dropped it on Hellbrons lap. "Mmmm blood, you kill the servants of Khaine yet you spare the wretches like your cunt mother and these slaves." 

"Return to Har Ganeth Crone, the debt to Alandrian has been paid, you leave today with your life. If I see you again, the threat will become fact." She stood slamming her goblet of wine onto the table and cursing Malekith.

"I shall invade Ghrond. And let have your mother raped by every beast in my service."

"Go before I change my mind." Malekith finally took a breath. "The preperations begin tomorrow I do hope none of you remaing Lords and Ladies do not disapoint." Malekith then left the great hall with Kouran Darkhand.

"She will send the Shadowblade to assasinate you Highness." Kouran had a worried exoression on his face.

"Of course she will haveost of her levies slaightered before she can leave even if they are a fraction of Har Ganeth's strength I would not have them hinder us in the future. She's an annoyance now lest she be a problem down the road. I fear most of the Witch Elves shall abandon our cause of she returns to Har Ganeth fast enough." Kouran nodded and spoke briefly with two other Black Guard then as soon as Malekith started walking away Kouran was quick at his heels.

Reaching the Observatory Malekith opened the door and ordered Kouran to stay and watch. "My beautiful Son, what news?" Morathi purred.

"Har Ganeth is an independant nation and will soon besiege Ghrond to hunt you down." Morathi's eyes shot venam towards Malekith. 

"What shall you do about it?" Morathi spit.

"For now most of the Crones retinue will be killed and she will need time to lick her wounds valuable time we will use to invade Ulthuan." Malekith spoke softly calming his mother down by touching her cheek softly.

"How will we conquer Ulthuan if we abandon Naagaroth?" Morathi asked pointedly.

"Prince Teclis would endorse me as Phoenix King all I must do is walk into the flame again." Morathi looked shock and shook her head.

"You'll die." She stammered. "This I will not allow."

"Father did it. It is my destiny, I know Asuryan will accept me this time. He has shown me a vision."

Morathi's eyes narrowed. "How can you be so sure?"

"I just know." Malekith answered. "You will come with me during the invasion, Hellbron will have spies in the others camps including mine yet mine will be the safest. Forgive me mother but I must rest."

"If this is your wish, I do not know how you trust your nephew now but so be it." Morathi answered touching Malekith's arm then kissing his metallic cheek. She then turned and walked away.


	6. Malekith V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malekith and his army arrive at Arnheim.

The outskirts of Arnheim had come into view finally. It had been a grueling march for the Druchii. They had seperated forces at Naagarond, Malekith had taken the ground forces to Arnheim by the North and Malus Darkblade and Rakarth of Clar Karond were to blockade Arnheim. Malekith was very pleased to learn that no effort from Ulthuan was made to relieve the city. There had been no word of Har Ganeth or Hellbron. Prince Teclis sent Malekith a letter that revealed that Prince Tyrion would rule as regent until Finubar's death would be finalized, afterwards the Prince's would elect a new Phoenix King. Malekith felt that if he could ally with one of the Prince's they could vouch for Malekith himself.

The city of Arnheim herself was well defended nearly three thousand Asur miltia soldiers had been drafter as per Rakarth's observations. Malekith had no intentions to storm the city, he needed it to capitulate with the defending Prince to swear loyalty to him. Morathi herself pleaded that they should attempt a night attack and take the Prince hostage, Malekith had sworn to Prince Teclis in return for his aid in sealing the truce between the bloodline that he would never raise a sword against the Asur again. Oath's were something Malekith had broken before this oath he would do himself no good by breaking. Instead Malekith had ordered Kouran to begin encircling the coty to begin a pro-longed siege. The Prince of Arnheim would have no choice but to reveal himself and speak with Malekith. 

Malekith sent one of his lieutenants with five hundred Cold One knights to scour the lands of Arnheim, grain, barley, wine he wanted it all he had forty-thousand men to feed with suplies dwindling. The men had often been complaining about having to do all manual work themselves. Slaves had been released by the Thousands by the order of Malekith many of hmthe most greedy Dreadlords had abandoned Malekith to chase their living wealth. None of it bmbothered him though Chaos would descend upon Naagaroth and leave none standing Druchii, slave or beast they had to leave. None knew this better then Malekith. Morathi had kept nearly a hundred hand maidens and servants to attend her during the march which slowed it down all the more.

"Highness?" Kouran next to Malekith. "Did you hear me?"

Malekith winked twice then shook his head. "Two of our foraging parties have gone missing, the Asur fire Bolts from the walls preventing us from building our siege engines. Finally we caught a awordsman raping an Asur farmer neglecting your orders."

"The siege has just begun and we have problems. Have this fool castrated." Malekith looked then poinyed at a map of the city. "Hmm As per the siege engines have our men back out of their range and dig trenches. I don't want them to try and send some forces to attack our engineers or Gods forbid manage to cause panick within the ranks." Kouran nodded then glanced back at Malekith.

"What?" Malekith asked perplexed that he had yet to leave.

"Our foraging parties what do you want done Highness?"

Malekith stroke his metallic chin and looked back at the map. "Have some horsemen protect them and chase off any threats. If it's a co-ordinated attack I want to capture the weaklings who think to hinder us." Kouran bowed and left leaving him alone in his thought. 'I wonder what Morathi will complain about now.' Malekith thought as walked out of his tent and headed towards his mother's tent.

It was the closest thing to a palace that this military camp had, nearly forty feet high and much bigger then any in Malekith's camp. When he had reached the tent a guard held up a hand.

"Our Queen wants no visitors Highness." The guard refused to make eye contact with Malekith looking at his feet instead.

"Our Queen died by Lady Morathi's hand a long time ago, now step aside." Malekith growled.

"Forgive me Lord, but the Lady Morathi insisted no entry." The guard replied shaking.

"I'm sure she'll make an exception for me. Your loyalty to my mother is admirable now if you would be so kind." Malekith spoke with as much restraint as he could manage. The Guard nodded and opened the way for Malekith.

When Malekith had entered the tent several male and female dancers were nude and in the process of dancing, mating and were obviously under the influences of some form of drug. Malekith had guessed ot was opium but he was not sure he looked over in the smokey haze to where Morathi was sitting next to her three most trusted habd maidens. Malekith walked towards her and bumped into a male dancer. The dancer stood immediately and struck Malekith across the face. Crying in pain as his fist had struck metal the dancers face changed from a pained expression to a terrified one when he saw Malekith. In his anger Malekith punched the Elf in the stomach then grabbed him by the throat. Malekith noticed the commotion had caused every elf to look at him. Feeling insecure Malekith broke the Elf's neck and dropped the corpse to fall where it lay.

"My son, it is good to see you. Forgive me I am dressed innapropriately, may I change?" Morathi asled giving him a sly smile.

"Be quick about it, all of you out." He grabbed the she Elf who was mating with the man he slew and pushed her towards the door. "Pleasure cults are illegal in my realm and so is striking your King. Leave before I have my Black Guard kill you all." Malekith's patience had left him first he was slighted by the guard, secondly by the orgy in his camp, being struck in the face was the final grievance that Malekith could no longer stomach. The female companions of Morathi never moved yet all others had fallen over one another fleeing to the doors naked or not. 

"While our lady redies herself would you like a refreshment?" One of Morathi's handmaids had asked Malekith. He shook his head and looked at Morathi's throne that sat empty.

The Elf maiden looked over at the corpse and glanced back at Malekith and shuddered she was rather pretty Malekith thought. Morathi always surrounded herself with visual perfection always pretty but never as beautiful as Morathi herself.

Morathi walked towards Malekith with a frown. 

"He was a good dancer son, now no one will ever want to dance for me again." She looked at him with fawning eyes. "It gets boring these long marches and all of your soldiers are boring." 

"If you are in need of entertainment mother, might I suggest a book." Malekith retorted. "You know how I feel about these degenerate gatherings. The last thing I want are my men more concerned with their urges rather then the battles of the future." Morathi walked towards him and rubbed his mettalic cheek.

"I know there are very few Elves who ever caught your attention." Morathi gave him a smile. "A King should be interested in more then the pleasures of the flesh. Well what is it? surely you didn't pay me a visit to kill my servants."

Malekith relaxed and sat in her throne. He admired the craftmanship of the throne. "No, I wish for one of your sorceresse's to accompany my foraging teams. Most don't make it back to camp, I am worried." 

Morathi snorted "A messenger would have sufficed. Is there more?"

"Yes could you help me? My wounds require tending to."

"Of course so I'll assume you want a bath?" Malekith nodded. Malekith stood and Morathi started to unfasten his chestplate. "Your skin has been bleeding more lately I must soon extend your life I think."

Malekith wasn't listening the pain was almost too much to bear. Before he finished undressing he picked up a towel to hide himself from his mothers gaze. He hated when she would look at him since his injuries. To avert her attention he tried to make conversation.

"The siege of Arnheim should be quick. The Prince will capitulate then we will head to Ulthuan." Morathi slid a wet sponge avross Malekith's burnt shoulder.

"And then?" Morathi looked at him with a coy smile.

"I talk to my ally. I will then go into the fire again." Morathi's eyes immediately to Malekith's face.

"You will die should you enter the flame again."  
Malekith nodded.

"Perhaps, yet this way I will become King either Asuryan will have forgiven me or I will die. This is the Rhana Dandra mother, I am Aenerion's son lest you have forgotten." She clwaed at Malekith's burnt skin with that.

"I forget nothing." She spat. "You men think of nothing but duty and honour, you always die so muvj younger then you should have."

"I am not young. I have outlived my father many a time." Malekith stood and started facining the armour back on himself. "Whether by your will or not mother, it is my plan." When Malekith finished he walked out her tent. Heading back to his own he then sat down trying to avoid the burning sensation that riddled his body.

'At least this blasted pain will be gone if I die, I should have died ages ago it would gave saved a lifetime of misery and bloodshed.' Malekith thought to himself. Malekith saw his candle light extinguished and stood.

"Who is there? Speak." Malekith casting light from his hand. 

"Your nephew, Teclis I thought we might speak i private." Teclis stood removing his hood. The Archmage gestured Malekith to sit next to him.

"Ah nephew, the last time I saw you, you cursed me to re-live my eternal agony. Fortunately for you I do not want revenge. I just want my brith right which you have promised me." Malekith said sitting down.

"You promised to not raise your arms against the Asur."

"I have kept my promise." Malekith answered passively. "Not one has died under my explicit orders. I mean to have this Prince capitulate so I can Eastwards to Caledor." Teclis nodded.

"Princess Harien holds Arnheim though as it happens she is in Lothern paying respects to Finubar." Teclis replied pourinh himself some water.

Malekith blinked. "Is the funeral already upon us?"

"No, she is giving her due diligence to the Phoenix crown. Unfortunately for her she has been told no time could be made for her three days in a row. Sooner or later my borther must admut of Finubars death." Teclis stirred the water in his goblet and watched the result.

"Why has the truth not been announced yet?" Malekith asked.

"We have just had a few demon incursions not on the same levels as the ones who ravage Naagaroth at the moment but plenty." Teclis bit his lip. "Tyrion doesn't want mass panic."

"Odd you're helping me instead of your own brother." Malekith said shaking his head.

"Odd indeed I have no love for you, yet Lileath insists that Asuryan needs you. Why I have no idea you insult him everyday with your constant existence." Malekith gritted his teeth.

"Mayhaps you are right, but how do we understand what Gods want? Either way I will die in the fires if Asuryan has not forgiven me."

"True it's the only solace I can find. As for Arnheim Princess Harien's lover Merryn holds Arnheim in her name getting him to capitulate is a great waste of time. You will more then likely have to attack should you truly need this city." Malekith slammed a fist on his table.

"What should I do?" Malekith asked.

"What does a father do to an unruly child? Punish them but do not kill them all. Maybe break down the walls and allow them to give themselves up." Teclis answered finishing his water. "For now I shall stay with you because when we get to Caledor you need someone to speak on your behalf to Prince Imrik."


	7. Teclis I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preperations of taking Arnheim are made.

Teclis sat in Malekith's tent hipping the wine that his uncle had given him. The taste was bitter unlike the Cothique wine Teclis had been drinking for ages. Growing up in Cothique with Tyrion, Teclis knew the best wines of the region. Unfortunately the poor stolen Bretonnian wine was not to his liking. Teclis first thought the wine was poisoned after all who could forget the tale of his corrupted uncle's attempted usurpation of Bel-Shaanars rule and his assasination. Teclis did not.

Sitting across from Malekith made him uneasy and he felt that the Witch King could taste his fear. Yet he refused to show it, he was a Lore Master of Hoeth his magic far outstripped Malekith's sorcery and he was sure Malekith knew it. Malekith almost never sat Teclis noticed, Teclis assumed that Malekith had never quite got accustomed to wearing the Armour of Midnight. At times Teclis wanted to feel pity yet never could. That man was his enemy and would kill Teclis without a seconds thought. Here though Teclis was his own worst enemy guilt clutched at his heart guilt forged by his own whims. Lileath had told him how to save the world from Chaos. The question that rang in his head and heart always asked 'was it worth it?'

For now Teclis was content with the silence Malekith was watching the siege preperations take place. Malekith then spun around and spent several minutes looking at the map.

Malekith looked at Teclis "I do not want to attack the city, it will be nothing but wasted lives and time." Teclis sipped the wine again sitting back in his chair. "Tell me about the Captains second, not the Princess's lover his second."

Teclis shook his head "I'm afraid I know little of him, if anything. Likely a peasant conscripted for the militia and showed promising talent." Malekith frowned 

"Can he be bought?" Malekith asked pointedly. "I will dispatch Morathi to treat with him." 

Teclis stood and glared at Malekith. "We Asur are more loyal to our word then the Druchii, you think Morathi can sweet talk her way to the Phoenix Crown you are mistaken. I implore you as your 'loyal servant' thar woman has been nothing but a curse on us all leave her to her fate." Malekith eyes were not unkind or amgry as Teclis had expected instead he simoly sat awkwardly in front of Teclis.

"Would you abandon your mother? Even if you knew all the horrid things she had done? I cannot." Teclis stood next to Malekith then kneeled.

"Lilaeth speaks truly she will doom us all. Let me speak with the Captain in Arnheim." Malekith shook his head.

"No, forgive me nephew but I do not trust you fully, this is Morathi's part to play I shall send for her in the meantime speak with Kouran, he shall have your quarters ready." Teclis simply nodded, picked up his wine chalice and left. He heard the sound of bolt throwers firing bolts into the city along with shouting and screaming. 

Teclis put his hood up not wanting to be seen as uncomfortable as his uncle was it was preferable to be alone with him then recogmized by the crazed group of followers. Teclis turned to one of the guards of Malekith's tent and asked for Kouran Darkhand. The guard led him to another tent where the Captain was speaking with several section commanders.

"Who is this?" Asked Kouran to the other Black Guard.

"Our King's guest." Kouran looked at his guard then silently nodding.

"Leave us, all of you we shall return to this later." Kouran signaled for Teclis to remove his hood. "Our King had told me you were here yet, I could scarcley believe it. I believed it even less when he announced you were not to be harmed." Kouran looked at Teclis's staff, seizing it. "Males in Naagarond are executed for having magical gifts. You know why?"

"I've heard rumours." Teclis responded.

"There is a prophecy that states that a man with magical aptitude will kill our King." Kouran rolled the map into a scroll and placed it into a bag. "Personally I do not believe in prophecy, but I find your arrival suspicious." Kouran gave him an accusing look.

"I am here to guid Malekith back to Asuryan's light. It is up to him to listen or to ignore." Kouran picked up his runic halberd and waved Teclis to follow him.

Teclis had been in military camps before yet this one was similar and different. The men drilled but there was no singing, dancing or poetry. Teclis noticed men eating rats and scrapes of bread.

"Your men are starving?" Kouran looked back at Teclis.

"The winds of magic is scaring off most game. We have forty thousand mouths to feed. We await the irder when the city is taken the graneries will be looted I am sure." Teclis noticed a soldier standing guard and shivering. Teclis handed him his goblet of wine and continued with Kouran. Teclis led him to a tent that was guarded by eight of Malekith's fabled Black Guard. 

"You expect me to stay prisoner?" Teclis asked accusingly.

"These men are here for your protection when the others fins out about you, eight men will surely not be enough." Kouran began to walk away when Teclis decided to shake his hand.

"I thank you, Captain." Kouran nodded and walked away. Stepping into his tent he noticed a woman was sitting ther quite pretty in fact. Teclis foolishly thought she was there as a personal favour when she had told him she was one of Morathi's coven and asked to keep watch of him. 

"Aren't you cold dressed like that?" Teclis had asked her as she was dressed rather provocatively.

"The fire of Khaine keeps me warm." Teclis shook his head.

"It is Asuryan's fire who keeps warm. Khaine is evil, you'd best know that." Teclis simply sad down looking for something to drink. He npticed the woman holding a glass and Teclis asked if he could have some.

"You wouldn't like this I am afraid. It's late Son of Ulthuan you should rest tomorrow we shall be busy." Teclis glared at her.

"What so you can open my throat and bring you to Morathi?" She smiled at that.

"How quaint sleep beside a dagger then, it is only a fool who would never do that. If it comforts you, it was our King Malekith who instructed me to guard you."

"Eight armed men not enough?" Asked Teclis.

"You have one friend here, Our King as long as you serve him well my Lady Morathi shall never hurt you if you fail well, I am sure you know what happens to the men of magic in Naagarond." With that Teclis went to sleep.


	8. Malekith VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting events unfold during the siege of Arnheim.

Shouting and rustling had awoken Malekith. He had not slept well this night, Malekith could feel the circlet acting oddly. Chaos was on the move, it vexed Malekith all night. Perhaps Hellbron had finally been ran through and the Khornate invasion was heading south. Malekith needed Arnheim and he needed it now, he had sent Morathi with her handmaids to treat with the Arnheim garrison. Malekith had no news since he had sent her and that was before nightfall; Malekith was feeling uneasy. They might gave taken her hostage, she might have seduced the commanders (who's names Malekith could not remember) or they might have cut open her throat all together. It reminded him of the time he had sent her to treat with the north men, guilt still clawed at him for that he hated the north men and hated himself more for sending Morathi. 

Finally Malekith stood and picked up destroyer and flipped open his tent. Malekith noticed it was still dark out. Kouran was standing outside. Malekith frowned at Kouran.

"What is the problem? Has my Lady mother returned?" 

Kouran shook his head "I am unsure Highness." Mealekith walked over to where the commotion was taking place. Several sorceresses and Morathi were shouting towards the guards when she had seen Nalekith she stormed towards him.

"They killed Eileena, they tried to take me hostage. Oh my son they would have raped us all especially me." She fell into Malekith's arms and began sobbing.

"What happened?" Malekith stammered. "What happened to your handmaid? I knew we should have attacked right away." 

Malekith picked Morathi up. "Kouran assemble the army, I want the battering rams ready by dawn." Kouran nodded and Malekith wiped Morathi's tears.

"They refused and tried to kill us all, the Captain yelled he would have sent our heads back to you after we were to be handed to his men." 

Malekith gritted his teeth. "How did you escape?"

Morathi whimpered "Eileena casted a spell and managed to distract them long enough for us to run, the guards were easily distracted by my beauty but." She hesitated. "Eileena died." She started crying again.

Wiping her tears again Malekith walked her over to his tent. "Stay here mother, Kouran shall keep you safe. I go to take this city and I will gift you the head of this Captain myself." 

Morathi removed Malekith's helmet and placed a kiss on his cheek. After several seconds she pulled away.  
"That would make me so happy, my son." Malekith frowned as she placed his helmet back on his head.   
"Atharti keep you. I shall stay put, how fortunate I am to have such a brave and handsome son." 

Malekith walked away. Once again he was vexed no way would she have been put in that postion so easily where did it go wrong or did she simply put an act on Malekith. He wasn't sure. None the less he had his excuse to invade Arnheim his men were starving and he needed to head Ulthuan as fast as he could.

Malekith lit a torch and sat himself to oil Destroyer. He continued to oil and look at the shinning blade. Soon he heard the sound of trumpets and the cracking of whips, and the sound of both throwers showering bolts towards the city. Standing up Malekith walked towards a horse. He had contemplated whether riding Seraphon into battle but he was afraid that a bolt thrower on the walls could kill her and he would fall to his death. Instead he was to ride with the knights after the gates had been breached. Sliding himself on a horse he galloped towards the army. Only several thousand men had assembled for combat. Most were unprepared to Malekith's anger. 

"Kouran how hasn't the army been readied?"

"Highness we recieved reports of an army gathering North of here I sent some men to confirm those reports, and secondly most men will be assembled soon. This is a bluff." Kouran responded.

"A bluff?" 

"Indeed highness. We tried to negotiate, they will assume we are weak if we only have a fraction of our force ready for battle and the majority waiting five miles due North out of range for any of the Asuri sentries. If things go badly well we shall recall our reserves. Either way Highness, Arnheim shall fall."

Malekith nodded and waved Kouran to begin the assault. It began with bolt throwers exchanging fire until midday. The Asur bolt throwers were either out of ammo or were unable to fire because they hadn't fired back for several minutes. Kouran raised his hand and with themat the battering ram moved. It was supported by ten men and had a large wooden curtain above to shelter the men from oncoming projectiles.

An Asur archer tried to stand higher then the walls to have a clear shot at the ram was immideately killed by darkshard crossbows who fired towards the walls to force the archers to take cover. The defenders had dropped some boiling oil onto the ram several times. Malekith noticed an Elf run out from under it covered in burning pitch, just as quickly as he ran to stop the flames a crossbow bolt killed him and another man went to take his place. With the defenders focused on the ram, many Darkshard crossbowmen had ran forward putting up makeshift barricades to fore closer towards the walls.

With the range shortened the crossbowmen could fire several volleys undeterred from the wind or other debilatating factors. Now the Asur archers were firing less frequently and pouring kess oil onto the ram.

Several times the ram nearly lit on fire that it made Malekith uneasy. Finally the gate was breached. Malekith unsheathed Destroyer and pointed his blade towards the gate. A thousand Cold One Knights ran their reptiles towards the breach. Malekith saw the defenders had placed barricades of their own along with hundreds of spearmen forming a defensive formation. Seeing the implications they had on the charge of the cold ones Malekith summoned the Winds of Magic and released a doombolt right into the mix of Spearmen he heard ghastly screaming from the breach and new his spell had struck true. 

When the spearmen had recovered from the magic blast it had been too late. Dozens of knights had slammed into the reeling spearmen. An archer tried to drop oil into the rampaging knights but was shit by a crossbow and dropped the oil on his comrades to his right. Malekith summoned a fireball to the walls above him and the beautiful marble and granite of the walls had split open causing much of the wall to collapse under it's own weight. Malekith saw the damage had also trapped some of his men but most of the bodies looked to be Asur archers. With that Malekith galloped harder a Spearmen clumsily tried to stab him but the armour of midnight shrugged it fairly easily and he swong Destroyer to hack the Elves head off. Malekith noticed most of the defending Asur were now fleeing. 

Malekith's horse was stab by a spear in the confusion and he was thrown off. An Asur told him to yield or die but Malekith simply used his life force to heal his own wounds. He killed several spearmen in the process of chasing down the defenders but by now the charge of the Old Ones had lost it's impact and the Druchii were vastly outnumbered. He knew Kouran would arrive with the spears and Malekith's persinal guard but the fighting was brutal hand to hand combat. An Asur spearman stabbed a cold one while another spearmen tackled the rider. They fought hand to hand until finally the Knight bludgeoned the spearman's face with his mailed fists. Another fool tried to stab Malekith again but he simply cast a blade wind onto the defenders.

Finally Druchii reinforcements arrived and the last strength of the defenders escaped them. They were fleeing towards the citadel whrn Malekith cast another doombolt to prevent their path. A seargent stood from the chaos and debris and held his sword up high.

"Fight me, Tyrant of Naagaroth."

Malekith didn't even dignify the Elf with an answer but simply pivoted with Destroyed and slashed at the Elf's throat. The foolish Elf simply dropped with a sputter of blood descending from his throat. Malekith shoved the corpse asside and snarled towards the last few defenders brave enough to try to stem the tide.

Several hundred Dreadspears and Bleakswords had come to Malekith's position and an officer knelt before Malekith.

"Highness I bring news, the Asur flee to the keep of Arnheim and our forces north have been asailed by Asrai fighters led by some Elf-maidens who fly on a dragon. Rakarth and Malus have assaulted the port and cut off any reinforcements from assisting the Keep. Captain Kouran begs your help to stem the Asrai advances." Malekith nodded and sighed.

"Keep the pressure upon these wretches, bring ke the garrison commander to me....Alive." Malekith mounted on a horse that the officer had oresented him with and rode with a comoany if knights towards the city's exit. 

The bolts of crossbows and bolt throwers could still be herd while Malekith galloped to the city's main gate he saw dozens of Druchii spears and swords looting the corpses and seizing loot along with food. Malekith galloped harder and rode towards Kouran's banner and saw that he had been observing the battlefield.

"I see the courier found you Highness, the city will fall soon. The Asrai are pushing into are reserves but Morathi has led her coven to counter attack. I am sure the battle will be over shortly."

Malekith hoped off his horse. "They have a dragon, take your personal retinue and follow me, most of the Black Guard are finishing the pockets of reisitance of Arnheim. The keep shouldn't be much of a problem."

Malekith got back on his horse and galloped at full speed with Kouran and when they had arrived the battle between the Asrai and Druchii was over. Malekith looked around.

Another one of the Druchii officers walked over to Malekith "A small army no more the two thousand they had been attacking our foraging parties. They tried to flee towards Arnheim and we caught them with thirty thousand men. Heh. The Lady Morathi is interagating them now." 

Malekith frowned and followed the captain to where two pretty Elf Miadens were in chains while Morathi chastised them.

"How kind of you to bring us so many fresh slaves. I quite need a nice worm bath from all of this blood of your Kin." Malekith saw one of the women with blond hair that spat in Morathis face.

"You murdered our Aunt Alissara, our mother Ariel demands justice." At the mention of her name Malekith strode towards the three roaring.

"Do not speak her name, ever. Lady Morathi Kouran shall bring you back to camp, soon your gift of the garrison commander shall be brought to you." Malekith turned to the twins and unbinded them.

He looked at the dark haired girl and saw Alisarra's face. He removed his mailed gloved and touched her cheek ever gracefully until she fell back as if he had burnt her.

"Don't touch me, monster. Ariel's light protects me." Malekith looked back towards the other twin.

"I will kill you if you hurt her." The blond one spoke. Malekith looked towards his officer.

"Have them cleaned and fed, bring them to my chambers afterwards."

"If you think we will be paraded to be raped by your and your men I would sooner kill myself."

Malekith frowned "No one will be raped." He rasped.

"I have questions that involve your aunt. If you have suitable answers I shall leave release you." He looked at the dark haired girl again and blinked could it be? No, he was cursed Alissara was dead and so was his joy and happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The introduction of Naestra and Arahan is just my way of helping Malekith down his redemption arc. There is no way he wouldn't be able to not see Alissara in Naestra. Seeing the connection likely brings hin back to better times.


	9. Malekith VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the siege of Arnheim finished, The invasion of Ulthuan can begin unopposed.

Malekith left his mother's tent after she had healed a broken rib he had suffered during the battle. Truth be told Malekith could not even remember when he had broken the rib. It was only after speaking to his commanders about the next course of action did Malekith feel the pain in his sides. Everytime Malekith broke a bone part of himself questioned the magic that healed the fracture, sooner or later the magic would fade and Malekith would crumple under his own weight and die.

He would often wonder how his mother could keep them immortal for so long. The courtiers would tell him stories about bathing in blood or sacrificing children yet Malekith was unconvinced surely all who took part should be immortal. Malekith was convinced it was her magic. Morathi's magical knowledge was on par with the Loremasters themselves, except she dabbled into the forbidden arts. Once as a child Malekith had given her a Loremaster tome of life as a gift and she had thrown it away. 

'Malekith these priests know little about Magic, they are foolish to blind themselves with the magic a child can master so they may never taste challenge or advancement. A son of Aenerion must learn the magic that can defeat demons not re-vitalize trees.'

Everytime he vasted the magic his mother had taught him it caused him great pain as a child. One day he told her that magic was unimportant, he would be the warrior his father was. She hit him so hard his lip split open. When he asked her why she simply replied that a warrior must be aware of every threat. She had been the greatest threat for thousands of years. She claimed to love him and his father but Malekith remained unconvinced. Morathi loved power, and Malekith pretended to.

Malekith soon reached his own tent and as requested the daughters of Ariel were inside. Malekith had requested they be unchained. Even if they were to try to harm Malekith he could hold his own until Kouran and the Black Guard would finish them off. Seeing the sisters standing near the banquet table Malekith had ordered for them he was vexed to find it untouched.

"Is the food not to your liking?" Malekith asked.

"How do we know this isn't poison?" The blond girl replied. Malekith pulled his mailed gauntlet of his hand peeling the glove underneath, he then did the same to his other hand before placing his hand in a cold basin of water. The cold water felt nice and he did not want to remove his hands but none the less he did anyway.

He sat himself across the table where the two sisters were standing and gestured them to sit. When they refused Malekith had felt vexed again.

"Is it not courteous in Athel Loren to sit when you sup? Here it is considered rude." 

Finally they sat and Malekith cut a piece of bread and handed them each a half. Malekith poured himself a goblet of water and asked what drink the sisters wanted. They had asked for water also eyeing him suspiciously. 

"I have fine Bretonnian wine, you might like something you are accostomed to." Malekith had suggested.

"It's poisoned." The blond one responded.

Malekith groaned in annoyance. "Killing you does nothing for me, I need your help. And after the way you treated Morathi, I am the reason you two are not dead.... Or worst."

"I suppose we should be grateful." The blond woman snapped. The twin with black hair that had Alisara's face placed a hand on her sisters hand.

"We are grateful for your mercy, but we ask what is to happen with not only our lives, but our men and women you captured?"

"That depends on you, I have questions." Malekith responded willfully.

"Such as?" The blond girl barked.

Malekith raised an eyebrow. Lifting his mask to allow himself to drink some water.

"Your names to start with." Malekith then proceded to pour himself some broth.

"I am Naestra and this is Arahan." The one named Arahan sat silent. "Answer me this, you did mot care about us until we mentioned that your mother had killed our aunt. Why is that?"

Malekith said nothing so Arahan answered. "He likely understands that she has a debt to repay. We never met our aunts because of your mother."

Malekith slammed a fist on the table. "Do not speak of your aunt again, not in my presence, not in my camp and not in my Kingdom."

"Why do you care? Alisara never caused you gried she never did anything to you."

"She left me!" Malekith roared. "We were married and she left me, I just lost my only friend then my only love left me. I told you to not say anything about it." Malekith stood and Naestra faced him about as bravely as a defiant child refusing a parent.

"You lie. She was a sister of Ariel a Priestess of Liliaeth she would never marry a monster." 

Malekith moved towards her when Naestra interrupted them.

"If what you say is true, why not let us avenge her death and be one our way?"

Malekith sat himself down again. "My mother is a valuable ally, she is not to be harmed."

Naestra walked up to him and placed a hand on his mask. "You are in pain, you are torn. To love a mother even as wicked as she because she is all that you have left. I see your heart Witch King, your anger is a product of your grief and worst of all shame." Malekith pushed her hand away.

"Why are you two in these lands to begin with? You are far away from home." Naestra sat herself next to Arahan again and Arahan answered.

"We needed the Everqueens aid, Ariel had sent us woth those brave hunters so that she may help heal the Oak of Ages." Arahan finally took a but of water. "We answered another of your questions not it's your turn, what happened between our aunt and you. By marriage we are related. You owe us no fear."

"We are no longer related by marriage. I shall answer no more. Kouran bring these women to Teclis's own tent and send another watchful seeress I want no escape attempts." The Captain walked inside and pointed the sisters to the door.

"I can bring you to her body." Said Naestra quietly.

Malekith halted Kouran with a hand. "Wait, sit them down again. Leave us Captain." Malekith glared at Naestra. "If you lie to me I shall remove your tongue."

"Ariel has her body in Athel Loren. Many a day a year our mother grieves for her long dead sister, I see she isn't the only one grieving."

"Be silent. I cannot go to Athel Loren your Queen shall use my body to feed her forest dragons."

"Not if you let us go home." Naestra replied softly.

"I can't yet, I need my throne first." Malekith sat. "If I gift you to Alarielle and Teclis to Imrik the Asur might let partition an attempt at peace."

"Why would you want peace?" Asked Arahan.

"For five thousand years I have tried to claim my birthright through violence, Teclis assures me there is a way through peace."

Arahan stood and asked to excuse herself while Naestra walked towards Malekith. She lifted the Wotch King's helmet revealing his scarred face. Malekith made to grabe his helmey involountarily yet she placed a hand on his cheek before he could reach. Stroking his cheek.

"You are in pain Son of Aenerion, the throne you covet so much will not relinquish your pain. You are not Aenerion, you are Malekith, you are not Morathi, you are Malekith. Don't give in to evil and despair. Part of Alisara's soul lives through in you. My mother said she had the gift of forsight, if she knew what you were to become and still loved you, you must know that underneath the armour and pain lives a defiant Prince of Ulthuan who is ashamed of how far he has fallen."

Malekith moved her hand and placed his helmet on his head. He wanted to hit her and he wanted to hide but all he did was shake his head and wave her away.

"Kouran." Malekith announced and the Captain approached. "I have changed my mind. Have the Black Arks pick us up, it's time to go to Caledor."


	10. Morathi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Landing in Caledor the Naagarothi try to make new allies.

"You are a fool, you've always been a fool. The Caledonians hate you, yet you wish to walk into the city and speak with this Prince Imrik." 

Morathi snapped, shaking her head as she spoke. Her son spun his cape ignoring her protests and it had infuriated her. 

"Perhaps my son, you should take a bath. I'm sure your scars from the time you last fought an Imrik of Caledor still cover your scarred body." 

She had realized she was screaming at him. When he still had not looked at her she cast a bolt of energy that would cause him immense pain. The Witch King simply waved his hand and her spell had been thwarted but he had turned and that was her intent.

"Do you not trust me? If we are to take Ulthuan you must establish a foothold. Sending most of us to Naagarythe to rebuild Anlec is foolish."

Morathi finally sat herself and poured herself a drink of wine. 

"I do not wish to be rebuild a city for a dead man."

The Witch King gave her an inquisitive look.

"Was it always your intentions to rebuild the city? I had assumed you would watch the servants and the Druchii put in the effort. I would be surprised if you could stay outside long enough without retreating back into your tent to fill yourself with drugs and some other lover you would never remember the name."

Morathi stood and threw her goblet in her sons face.

"Do not be a hipocrite, you know how much I hate them. Stay with me, it has been nearly six moons since our evenings in Naagarond."

The Witch King's head snapped like a turtle.

"We are to be in Ulthuan by the morrow, I need to follow my nephews advice elsewise we are back at war with no supply lines, reinforcements and a war on several fronts. You speak of footholds and fools yet nothing you have said would help our cause in any way."

His anger was plain so Morathi put her hand on hia breastplate and started giving it a gentle caress. She hushed him and pulled his helmet off. Morathi took Malekith's hand and brought him to her mirror.

"Look at yourself, remember what they did to you, who you have been serving.... Oh yes, you think I am a fool. I know you too well my son. I've told you many times, Gods want blood all Gods. Including your new deity."

Malekith slouched in her chair at the sight of his own face. Malekith felt pity, revulsion at the sight of her son. Yet above all else she felt fear, she would do everything to keep him alive, he never knew how far she would push herself to save him a few years more. Morathi knew how to control him all Elves for that matter. Every Elf lusted after her, he was no different. They were everything together, for her son it was never enough.  
Morathi had given him a knew Kingdom but Ulthuan was all he cared for and it made her so proud. It would have been difficult for Morathi to accept any less, Malekith should be ambitious.

"What would you have me do?" 

Her son responded with a sighed expression. Morathi started messaging his scarred head kissing his cheek.

"We must rebuild Anlec together, then strike from a postion of strength." 

Malekith pulled her face close to his and kissed her.

"No, Prince Teclis is right here. The Prince Imrik and Tyrion regent of Ulthuan are rivals. If I show myself to be worth redemption Prince Imrik shall give us the postion of strength and we will never have to lift a sword for the conquest." 

Morathi shook her head.

"Why did you come see me my son, you do not wish to stay here, you wish to discard my advice, why are you on my boat? Have you fallen in love with this new Asrai whore you brought with us and wish for advice? Why?"

Pulling herself away from him she sat herself on a chair that faced away from Malekith.

"To tell you to head North, the Asur cannot give battle at sea as of now there fleet is docked at Lothern for the King's funeral. Or as per Teclis's sources. You are not popular in Ulthuan even less so then me, I want you safe and isolated in the North. When I am done my buisness I want the court of Anlec to look as it did in her Golden years."

Malekith stood pouring water in the basin that faced Morathi's mirror he placed several cubes of ice into it and began to wash his face.

"What then, let's say this Imrik wishes to parley. You will have thirty or fourty knights. You shall be alone."

She felt Malekith smile through his mask.

"Not alone, forty men travel far faster then an army. Trust me Mother, I shall not fail."

Morathi smiled sadly. He had failed several times in the past.

"And Vengeance will finally be ours. At least keep me company we shall be apart fot months."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really short and uncomfortable chapter to write my apologiee but there is a reason for it. If you have any doubts keep giving me the benefit of the doubt.
> 
> Thanks and take care.


	11. Malekith VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malekith meets the Prince of Dragons.

Seeing the beaches of Caledor gave Malekith a sense of gnawing dread. It would have made him feel so much safer to bring his Armada, but as it happened he had taken the advice of his nephew the Loremaster Teclis. To bring his army with him would be seen as an act of war. Now though Malekith had forty Black Guard, several servants, the Sisters Naestra and Arahan along with Teclis himself in this retinue. Even Seraphon was with Morathi and his host.

Morathi had yelled at him when he had chosen Rakarth and Lokhir to lead the armies to rebuild Anlec. Ordering Morathi to stay in the black ships along with her coven.  
Malekith had thought about them for a while would they betray? Would they raid the Asur coastline when he had ordered them no to? Would they finally just tear eachother apart without him to give them another target? Malekith could not say, he tried to think of other things. More pleasant things most of which involved foods that he had enjoyed to eat while he was able to taste now food was little more then a memory to him.

Malekith looked at the beach and saw several Asur archers readiying their bows. If he had wanted to kill them several archers were nothing but he did not want to kill. If Asuryan had truly chosen him as he had begun to believe they were his people to protect. 

"Kouran drop the anchor, I shall go alone with the mage."

Not waiting for a reply Malekith walked over to Teclis and gave him a goblet of wine.

"Come nephew, I have longed to see my homeland."

Malekith hoisted the ship's boat with the help of one of his men. Throwing a rope to allow himself to safely go into the boat he bided his time Looking over the beautiful beach, the mountain ranges, the sea herself. 

'It's as good a place to die as any.'

Malekith thought to himself. When he had finally reached the smaller boat he called down for Teclis and a paddle. When Teclis had boarded, Malekith slowly stroked the paddle to reach the upcoming beach.

"Are you afraid?" 

Asked Prince Teclis.

"I am at war with the Kingdom of Ulthuan, the Princedom of Caledor owes fealty to said Kingdom. It would be treasonous of this Imrik not to send my head to your brother the Prince Regent."

Malekith continued to stroke the paddle as Teclis once again broke the silence.

"Imrik is not known for his patience but neither is he a fool. We do this to save this world not just your dignity."

Malekith gave him a puzzled look.

"My dignity? What of yours or your honour as an Asur mage? My throat you should slit, if of course you had any dignity."

Teclis glared at him.

"Believe me Tyrant of Naagarond, your head belongs on a spike, not adorned with the crown of Asuryan."

Teclis narrowed his eyes at the beach ahead.

"Worry not nephew, I have never wished for the extinction of the Elven race. I shall do my duty as you must do yours."

Closing several yards from the beach Malekith and Teclis dismounted. Two archers with the sigil of Caledor pointed their bows towards them and ordered them to wait. Three Dragon Princes with an esquire of Silver Helms cme upon the duo and placed Malekith in irons telling him that they were to bring him to the Prince of Caledor. 

"My people on the Ark, they need food and water."

The minor lord gave him an insulted look but gave the order to the archer none the less. Finally Malekith was sat upon a horse when the horseman had begun a quick gallop towards the fortress of Summersong.

Malekith was surprised when the Dragon Lord was outside of the city awaiting for them rather then in his palace. The look the Prince gave him was filled with disgust and resentment. Malekith tried his best to hide his fear. His sorcery alone could not defeat so many enemies he knew and it woyld be impossible to reach for Destroyer while his hands were chained.

"Thank you for bringing this traitor to me Eldred, well Witch King you will die, by my hand no less a slower death you deserve but we haven't the time."

Malekith made no inclings to resist simply closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. When finally he heard Teclis telling Imrik to wait. Malekith opened his eyes to see Teclis and Imrik talking together but he could not quite understand what they were saying.  
During this time Malekith was looking the beautiful mountains that donned the landscape and remembered hearing the tale of the fortress of Tor Calad and how the volcano had erupted all those years ago.

The Dragon Lord finally walked up to Malekith and looked at him.

"If you play us false I shall let Minaithnir feed on your wicked flesh." 

Malekith looking at his chained hands gave the Prince a condescending look.

"My goal has ever been to rule this Kingdom, Dragon Lord. I want no more blood. I want stability and prosperity. The armies of Chaos are in the numbers of the ancient times where my father and your ancestor had defeated them. I ask you to join me the way your ancestor joined my father."

Imrik gasped in disbelief.

"I wouldn't join you, you have the audacity to ask me ti fight for you. I should kill you now."

Malekith's smile was hidden by his mask.

"We need to defeat Chaos. I have forty thousand men going to Naagarythe as we speak killing me would just create further un-needed bloodshed. I tell you true Prince Imrik let us cast aside this everlasting feud and save our people's from mutual extinction. Or have you forgotten your vow to serve Ulthuan."

The Princes face darkened.

"I have forgotten nothing, part of my oath involved defending Ulthuan from a sadistic slaver."

Malekith slouched back into his saddle.

"I wish to remedy the mistakes of the passed, I need your help to do it, My Lord."

Imrik relented and groaned allowing Eldred to remove Malekith's chains. Malekith rode up into the palace of Summersong along with the Dragon Lord and the Loremaster.

Prince Imrik walked his horse towards Malekith and asked him.

"So you have forty thousand men heading North why? Tell me your numbers soldiers, Knights, I even want the names of the Elven maidens who warm your bed."

Malekith gave him an impassive look.

"No Maiden has warmed my bed since my wife had left me to wander the world thousands of years ago. As for my numbers I brought near all of Naagaronds armies. We need to band together to defeat this threat."

Malekith clenched his jaw with the mention of his wife again. It saddened him everytime he thought of her and how Morathi had killed her. Vengeance he had sworn for her yet he had broken that oath too. 'Malekith the Oathbreaker.' He thought to himself.

"Who leads your forces?" 

Asked Imrik plainly.

"The Lord of Karond Kar Rakarth. Malus Darkblade leads a smaller force and Lokhir Fellheart is also a commander."

Imrik noddee thinking to himself. 

"Your mother, the sorceress what of her?"

Malekith shook his head.

"She is with Rakarth last time I saw her she might be in Lustria now for all I know."

Imrik shook his head.

"I see you wish to jest. I will open your throat you evil bastard."

Malekith was enraged with the insult.

"Careful who you insult Dragon Lord, you and your men may kill me but I can kill ten of you easily before you take me. Never call me bastard again."

Malekith relented and sighed.

"I had men and several women on my Black Ark but I didn't want to bring an army to your doorstep. Invasion was never part of my plan."

Imrik nodded thoughtfully.

"Oh yes, the two Asrai Princess's who you took captive at Arnheim were released but insisted to fullfil some vow to you or so Eldrad says. Your personal guard can come to, however they shall remain unarmed in my Kingdom."

Malekith frowned.

"So be it. I have a favor to ask."

The Prince laughed hysterically and Malekith spat in anger.

"You shall put my name forward to be Phoenix King."

The Prince shook his head in disbelief .

"Your jests are no longer funny, if I put your name forward everyone will win before you."

Malekith laughed at that.

"Yes but the truth is I will walk into the flame and either die or be re-born. Asuryan shall decide my fate. Should I emerge I must be chosen for I will have Asuryan's blessing if I die the title likely goes to nephew the Prince Tyrion."

Imrik spat in disgust.

"Kurnous Damn him, he cuckolded our King and yet Finubar still treated him as a friend. Now that Finubar is dead Tyrion holds power and refuses to relinquish it to the council to elect a new King.

Malekith frowned.

"Why is that?"

Imrik sighed.

"There were rumours that the Everchild was the bastard of Tyrion. With the death of his daughter he cannot be be taking it well. She was rather young. A babe in fact.

Malekith sat back and felt horrible he himself had never had a child and the idea of losing a child so young made him feel sadened he pitied his nephew more then he hated him.

"I'm sorry no parent should bury a child."

Imrik gave him a hard look.

"You would know, how many mothers looked upon dead sons during your wars with Ulthuan?"

Malekith's shame arose his anger.

"Too many. No more Elves will die under my rule I swear it."


	12. Malekith IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The council of Asuryan, the election of a new Phoenix King.

Riding with the Dragon Lords was indeed an odd feeling for Malekith. Watching the horsemen of Caledor with their scale draconic armour was magnamous in itself. Malekith both hated and loved the heraldry. It was no secret that the Asuryan warriors wove the finest of banners. The dragon overlooking a darkened sky over mountains was indeed a worthy choice. He was reflecting on his own banners Khaine's hand holding the crescent moon or a bloodied heart. 

Even the horsemen of Caledor rode with finesse that Malekith had not remembered since the days of the Knights of Anlec themselves. Ot gave Malelith a sense of longing all the legendary warriors of Anlec had died with his father or in his wars, seeing the snarl of the Cold One's of Naagarond became almost a universal approach in truth he had missed the splendid valour of the Knights of old. Cold One's caused fear and torment amongst enemy battle lines to remove such an efficient mount for the sake of capturing an ancient glory. None the less whatever these Dragon Princes were, they were fine warriors themselves many a times Malekith's line were broken by their charge. It was to the point where Malekith had a begrudged respect for the Knights of the Dragon mountains. 

They had decided to ride from Caledor, because The Dragon Prince Imrik wasn't sure if their fleet would be able to cross the straights of Lothern. While Imrik had his spats with the Defender of Ulthuan. Malekith himself laughed at the notion of being refused entry by way of sea would not permit the use of land. To his dismay Imrik had agreed and decided to head North west to go the circle of the Island to reach the Island.

When they had reached Ellyrion the truth had presented itself Imrik wanted to see if Malekith had spoken truly about his fleet and Anlec. When that had been confirmed Imrik had ordered the garrissons of Ellyrion to watch for possible Druchii incursions. So far there had been none. Malekith and Imrik had finally rode into Anlec where the Druchii were in the process of rebuilding the ancient capital of Aenerion. A truce had been signed for the selection of another Phoenix King on the pre-tense that Malekith himself should be presented as the Prince of Naagarythe. Several high ranking hostages were exchanged. Soon the Prince of Ellyrion rode with the Caledorian host to present Malekith to the flames of the old God. 

Morathi had joined the column as well. Along with two thousand Druchii retainer the host had swelled to nearly thirteen thousand Elves made mainly of Caledorian spears, archers and the Dragon Princes themselves. It was a truce but a wary one. A night a fight had broken out between some Ellyrions and some Druchii. Malekith had to punish several capable soldiers. One of his own Drachau had raped an Ellyrian peasant and Malekith had been forced to geld the Elf immediately following. After the showing of this the Druchii were far more quiet and reserved.

Morathi had told Malekith that Alith Anar had shown himself and led a guerilla campaign against the Drucjii forces. Malus Darkblade had ridden out with two thousand col ones to prevent further incursions. Unfortunately Malus had returned with only five hundred Knights the rest had died in the pursuit of the self acclaimed "Shadow King." Ot did however allow his men to create worthy fortifications to repel any attacker during the construction of Anlec. Apparently the Lord of Hag Graef was enraged with the truce but had followed his Kings order.

When they had reached Avelorn, Malekith felt the hatred in the eyes of all he came across, children, old men all had the faces of revulsion or hatred. Malekith had known the feeling he hated them as well. Malekith had brought the twin sisters of Ariel to the palace of Gaen Vale as he had sworn he would. The handmaiden of the Everqueen who had been sent to treat with Malekith and his guest had sent him away before he could have their assurances that they would honour their promise as well. The Hanaiden haf threated Malekith with violence when he had protested. Had he reacted any other way the violence woulf only have escolated. Instead he resigned and headed back towards the Caledorian column. 

They had reached the White Tower roughly a month ago and that was where Malekith once again admired something he had not seen in years. The tower of Ghrond was a darkened mirror of the White tower but it lacked it's glamour, it's radiance. Malekith was enamoured by the white marble, the trees, the beautiful sea itself. Truly he had missed his home. Without a war to wage, he had time to witness the beauty he had for so long neglected. In Naagarond he would stare out to the wilderness and remind himself of the home he once had and what should have rightly been his.

Finally the pyramid of Asuryan was in view. Imrik had ordered the entire army make camp while he and the other Princes along with Malekith would enter the temple. Morathi herself was ordered to stay behind. Her anger worn plainly on her face but her words spoke a different tale. She sat herself amongst the Druchii host while Malekith and the Princes ferried themselves to the Temple.

When they had arrived many Princes had yelled to kill the Witch King to the Phoenix Guard yet not one of them moved. Their Captain who Imrik had called Caradryan had motioned fpr his men to keep their weapons sheethed. The Captain had taken Malekith's sword and placed upon him shackles that were blessed by Hoeth. Malekith felt dizzy ehit the shackles, it prevented him from thinking properly. He had assumed it was to prevent him from casting sorcery in the great temple. None the less Malekith felt at peace.  
If he would die, at least he had seen all the lands he had loved long ago. He need not feel anxious with assasins waiting or guilty with the mind of a murdered King this time he came with a sheethed sword.

There were those in the crowd who shouted passed grudges. He couldn't help but feel guilty for the things he had done. Wishing things to go back in time was an impossiblity Malekith knew but perhaps he could have his soul cleansed.

His nephew Teclis had accompanied his host from Caledor but bow he was face to face with his other Nephew the Dragon of Cothique. Malekith had ignored him but he had pulled him in closely and told him.

"When they decide that your life is forfeit, I shall take your ugly head."

The Prince had said. Malekith ignored him and sat himself by the Prince of Ellyrion and the Dragon Lord of Caledor.

An aged Asuryani Priest stood forward.

"The time of mourning for the late Finubar shall never truly be over, yet as a race we must unite together in these troubled times. Asuryan shows us mercy, even now he has welcomed our corrupted kin with open arms. None the less we must choose a King to lead us against the forces of evil, that seek to harm us all. Are there any Prince present who would like to appoint themselves?"

Malekith was about to stand when Imrik had placed a hand on his shoulder and stood.

"My ancestor had given the Great Aenerion a choice, a choice as so difficult as one can make to intrust him and protect him during the forming of the Great Vortex. I find myself with a similarily difficult choice. Chaos is upon the world as was during the times of Aenerion the Defender and my ancestor the Dragon Tamer. I must now put my trust in Aenerion's son. Wicked and evil he has been no one is beyond redemption. I feel that only the unification of our two Kingdoms can we survive this onslaught. My ancestor has blessed me with a vision the Witch King will be purified by Asuryans flame and out will Malekith as he was in the time of legends. I put the name Malekith as a candidate for Phoenix King."

Malekith felt pride during the speech but wanted to hide when he heard the chatter of several Princes.

"Ignoring him for what he is for now, he is no Prince of Ulthuan."

Shouted the Prince of Tor Anroc.

"I am prince of Naagarythe, Anlec is being rebuilt as we speak. I am ready to face the flame in life or death."

Malekith sat himself down when the Prince of Charce began speaking.

"While that monster invaded our lands, murdered our people and tormented our lives, one of us fought against him. He has Aenerion's blood in his vains as much as the tyrant who thinks to sit himself with us. We should take his head and send it back to his whore mother."

The Priest of Asuryan raised his hands.

"We shall have no threats in his sacred temple. You forget yourself Korhil this is a sacred place mo menaces. I shall not tell you again."

The Prince of Korhil bowed and ushered an apology.

"Forgive me, I speak in anger. Anger of the damage our continent has sustained thanks to this maddened fool. Prince Tyrion the Dragon of Cothique is the only one I will follow, nay the only one WE should follow."

Nore chattering broke into the crowd when finally Teclis had spoken.

"My brother is as noble as Aenerion was, as brave and as skilled a warrior. However..."

Teclis had trailed pff and looked to his brother woth saddened eyes.

"He is no King, Liliaeth has shown me that he cannot stem the tide ot Chaos. Only our two races united can. Whomever we choose apart from Malekith will have him executed and the banners of Naagarond will onve again wage a war. We cannot sustain another civil war my friends. Only Malekith can truly unite us. Let Asuryan choose if he is worthy or not."

The Priest sat himself and waited until the Elves had finished talking.

"So be it, all those in favor of Malekith make yourselves known now, when you have been counted all of you in favor of Tyrion shall become known."

Malekith sat himself in a tensed position as he listened to the Old Priest say the numbers.

"47 for Malekith 47 for Prince Tryion."

It's a draw it seems this has never happened I'm afraid we shall have to wait for an omen I fear."

Everyone had began shouting again until the Captain of the Phoenix Guard walked over to the Priest.

"I break my oath of silence for I cannot stay silent anymore. Asuryan makes his will known through us, Malekith must walk into the flame. I have seen it, I have seen him lead us into battle against the hordes of the Great Enemy. I cast my vote for Malekith." 

A great silence soon erupted. Prince Tyrion stood on his feet.

"You cannot dictate the fate of all Elves over a dream, Caradryan. Do not be a fool."

As the Phoenix Guard helped Malekith on his feet and removed his shackles Prince Tyrion eruoted into a frenzy.

"I will not abide this, all of you who turn to him are traitors. Brother you are dead to me. I know what you have done, I may have forgiven you if you had done your duty and pledged fealty to me. I shall have your head along with his."

The priest waved two Phoenix guard over to Tyrion and they pointed towards the doors with their halberds. Soon the Prince of Chrace grabbed Tryion and dozens of Princes followed them. When Caradryan walked towards Malekith.

"It's time Witch King, the flame awaits. No more hiding, it's time for our Lord to judge you again."

Malekith looked towards the Phoenix Guards Captain.

"I'm scared Captain."

Caradryan gave him a hard look and pointed towards the flame.

Malekith took several steps and a sense of dread filled him. When he walked into the flame finally he felt no pain but a cleansing as if he was taking a bath. The flames were caressing him as a lover does and he felt himself collapse under his own weight. He did not want the feeling to end for the first time in thousands of years he felt no pain. When he finally opened his eyes he saw dozens of Elves looking at him when he placed his hand on his knee he fainted from shock as he had seen a bare arm and his bare knee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People may get upset that I had this so soon, however I find the issue with the End times for the Elves is not Malekith becoming King it's how Characters act. So I will follow the same general trend but have characters act more or less like they should


	13. Malekith X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With being chosen as Phoenix King many of the peasantry begin to call for change in ledership which forces Malekith to make ammends.

It had been five thousand years since Malekith could taste water or food. For that time he would drink water and sup on bone broth, vegetable soup to keep himself sustained. Now that his curse was lifted he had spent several hours eating apples, grapes, the finest meats in Lothern. One by one Malekith picked up a fruit or meat and moaned at the flavours glistening his tongue. To wash it all down Malekith was drinking the finest wines of Cothique, the tangy flavours filled his stomach with such delights he felt that he would wake from his slumber and find it to be nothing more then a dream. Even if it were a dream he would enjoy it breaking bread and dipping it into the blood from the beef he was eating. Soon he felt his stomach tighten and decided against eating anymore.

Malekith smiled to himself he had never eaten so kuch in one sitting. As he looked upon the food he remembered the days of feasting with the Dwarves, soon he thought of Snorri his friend. The memory quickly turned sour as he remembered his oath, and how he had broken it. Cursing himself Malekith stood and took a final sip of water before walking away from the table. 

It was two days ago that the flames had accepted him, and two days hence that he required to be left alone. Politics had always annoyed him but now everyone had wanted his opinion on the matter. He had heard that the Everqueen would arrive to Lothern but Malekith cared little. Alarielle did not interest him, he had never seen her face, but he knew of her and he knew full well of the time he had sent the Greater Demon to kill her. Guilt ever gnawed at him, and above all else he feared her reprecussions. 

The only law in which Malekith had signed and made reality was the 'The law of Henosis.' Which stated that all Asur, Druchii wars were over effective immediately, every Elf from the shores of Arnheim to Athel Loren woyld be given a pardon over the actions they may or may not have commited, all lands seized by the Druchii would be returned, and finally all Elves would be as one as they had been so long ago. With the decleration Arnheim was returned, Naagarythe was now the head Kingdom of Ulthuan.

Malekith did not want to forgive all but he allowed Teclis and the Dragon Lord to convinve him. Lothern itself would serve as the court of the Pheonix King until Tor Anlec could be restored. The hardest to pardon was Alith Anar yet he did so regardless if Asuryan vould forgive him surely he could forgive the people who worshipped him. Morathi and most of the Druchii were to return to Anlec. As soon as Malekith left the Isle of the flame. If he were to perserve the peace he had created Malekith felt it best to keep the two different peoples seperate. Malekith did fear Alarielle's anger but he feared his mother's jealousy even more.

'Oh Alarielle, you'll murder me in my sleep then Moratgi will murder you. Just go back home.' He thought to himself as he heard a knock.

"The book keeper."

Announced Kouran outside of Malekith's room.

Malekith found himself a book keeper by the name of Tarel and Malekith had sent him to return with a compiled list of the actual wealth of the Phoenix crown. And finally while Malekith pondered everything the Elf had requested an audience

"He may enter."

At once the great doors overlooking the King's study were opened and as quickly as they had opened they had closed. Tarel was quite short for an Elf and had a lazy eye that was plain for the world to see. Yet he was said to be the most brilliant Mathematician the Asur had seen in a long time.

"My lord, I am honoured to be in thy presence once more, I have what you have asked of me."

Malekith ran hand through his raven hair and waved for him to begin.

"Our coffers cannot pay for a war of the magnitudes you fear. We have enough Gold to pay for three of four years of open conflict no more. Our trade vessels with Brettonia have been seldom as of late as well."

Tarel held a scroll and showed it to Malekith.

"There is unrest as well, many riots have broken out across Lothern and Eataine last night. I fear more unrest shall continue as you stay hidden Sire."

Malekith took the scroll, read it and tossed it away.

"Have the peasantry recieve a hunfred silver lockets each across Ulthuan. Let them know that Malekith is benevelant."

Tarel nodded and asked.

"With what money Lord?"

Malekith frowned picking up Tarel's ledger.

"We shall borrow it, I want ten million Gold pieces borrowed from the richest of Ulthuan." 

Tarel himself stepped back.

"Ten million, that will take at least two thousand years to pay back with current taxation. The elite will never go along with it while there is a war."

"Let them dislike it, for now let them know that their efforts have been eminantely patriotic. Bribe those that can convince the majority. With gold and if that fails I shall announce a tax based on wealth I am sure they do not want that."

Finally Tarel nodded and left. Malekith took of his short and dressed in fine silk and garment. If he had to meet his bethrothed he would not be lacking in grace. Leaving he neglected to place his crown over his head for five thousand years he had held the circlet and finally the fires of Asuryan had freed him of it as they burned the Witch King away.

The Dragon lord walked up to him and offered and knelt. 

"Your highness, the Lord Tyrion cannot be found, I sent pardons to Cothique and Chrace incase they believe you neglected him."

Malekith thanked him and continued in truth he cared little. Only the Prince of Korhil had spoken publicly against Malekith and in favour of Tyrion. Malekith doubted that Chrace would begin a war alone.

Finally Malekith sat himself on his throne. 

"Kouran, court shall begin today."

The Captain of the Black Guard opened the gate. Malekith had ordered the Black Guard garb themselves in Purple instead of Black and renamed them the 'Sons of Anlec.' Malekith trusted Kouran far more then any of the Asur or the Druchii mind you. Caradryan the Pheonix Guard had also pledged loyalty but for now Malekith allowed them to stay at the Isle of the flame.

"Phoenix King Malekith, Son of Aenerion successor to Finubar, this is Eidolan minor Lord of Eataine."

The Prince knelt before the throne.

"Sire Druchii warships holding the banners of Khaine have been attacking our trade vessels, they have flamboyantly gone against the Law of Henosis. They have been seen leaving the Great Ocean leaving from the Sea of Malice. I ask of you to allow me to raise our navies and assault them."

Malekith waved Kouran over.

"Hellbron it must be." 

Kouran nodded. Malekith touched his chin and admired the nakedness of it for a second before returning to the Prince Eidolan.

"Send a scout fleet first, you may lead it. Before an army cam be dispatched I wish to know how many raiders we are fighting, be it a thousand or a hundred thousand I shan't commit until we can be certain of victory."

"I shall be happy to lead it, I shall return in no more then a fortnite."

Malekith slouched into his throne when one of the Everqueens Handmaidens had was announced.

"Phoenix King Malekith, son of Aenerion successor to Finubar, this is Handmaiden Joslyn of your bethrothed Alarielle."

The handmaiden bowed.

"Alarielle is within sight of Lothern and wishes entry."

"No, I shall meet her outside. Imrik and Kouran come with me. Tarel see to it that Lothern is accomadating to the Everqueen."

Malekith followed the Handmaiden and they had taken some horses outside of the citadel of Lothern.

Malekith looked over his shoulder to the harbour and smiled at the beauty of it. He only stopped looking when Imrik had asked if he needed help mounting.

Racing to the outside of tbe city. The handmaiden told Malekith she needed to let the Everqueen know that she could come into Lothern.

After several hours of waiting Imrik had asked Malekith to recount stories of his namesake to Malekith's annoyance.

Finally the Everqueen and her entourage had arrived. Imrik knelt and pleaded that Malekith do the same. Malekith had bitten down on his pride and knelt. 

"Welcome to Lothern. I hooe you enjoy your stay." 

Malekith forced himself to give her his hand but she simply looked at it. After several seconds she took it and shook it. Malekith could not deny her beauty but he felt as anxious to get this over with as ever. He would rather face down Ka'Bandha himself over the She-elf that stood before him.

"I was told the Son of Aenerion would welcome me, I had no idea he was without armour and scars. Seems I have been misled."

"Asuryan has reversed the curse tis' true indeed."

Alarielle frowned.

"Pity, I could feel your anguish when you burnt the forests in Avelorn, now I feel only gratification and funnily enough... Regret."

"I would like to say something to you in private, my Lady."

Her green eyes narrowed.

"Oh. Why not now?"

Malekith looked over at the maidens of Avelorn, to Imrik then looked at Alarielle before sinking his eyes to his own feet.

"I wanted to ask a favour, and to apologize for....Everything"

"Isha weeps tears of joy, the son of Asuryan has finally returned home. It is a shame it took five thousand years for guilt and regret to finally eat at you alas I suppose Gods have different plans for us all nay?"

"I need your help, I wish to go to Athel Loren and be back within the year. I have much buisiness olto conclude within the land of Men and Dwarves."

Alarielle placed her hand on Malekith's cheeks and looked down into his eyes. Malekith out of habbit hid his eyes from hers. 

"Odd; the world of Men and Dwarves. Yet you wish to go to Athel Loren."

"I have been told the Worldroots make travel faster. As for Athel Loren there is something I must do. I was hoping you would accompany me."

Her green eyes shone brightly and she smiled deeply.

"How could I refuse an offer from my future husband. I must admit it, your face is far easier to look at then the horrid mask you used to wear."

Malekith smiled.

"Again my Queen welcome to Lothern."


End file.
